criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Walker
Matthew Walker was a suspect in the murder investigation of Rani Cohen in The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) and his sister, Natasha Walker in Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale), before getting murdered in The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder Details Once Mia, Hamilton and Hamida arrived to the camp, they encountered Diego and Bruno. Bruno then came up to them, and told them that Matthew was murdered. After informing them of the murder, Bruno led them to the waiting room, where they found Matthew will a smile carved on his face. Killer and motive Ultimately, it was revealed that Clark was the Kinder Reaper all along. Clark didn’t try to deny the murder, as he would rather be incarcerated than deceased. Clark revealed to the duo that Sam De Witt was simply an Anoterous agent but not an assassin, and that all the kids who died, were assassinated by him by the order of the Anoterous. Curious, Mia asked him why would the Anoterous want any of the kids killed, where Clark revealed that all the kids were mist sighters. Clark then revealed that he wasn’t a demigod, nor descended by any, but he could see through the mist, and knew about the Anoterous, and was desperate to join them. Clark knew the leader’s was, and so he gave them the idea of disposing of their enemies, young, and offered to use the camp he took after his father to lure the children and then kill them off. After telling them the story, Clark revealed that he was confident that he would be accepted as a citizen in the city the Anoterous are planning to turn Grimsdale into, until he learnt that he was being used, and that they’d kill him off, as soon as the war starts. Clark confessed that Matthew wasn’t a target, and that the leader was going to take him under their wings, and out of pettiness, Clark decided to kill Matthew to teach The Anoterous a lesson. Mia asked Clark to reveal the leader’s name, but once he was going to say it, a bullet suddenly hit his head, and he laid on the ground dead. Events Of Criminal Case The Lake Monster Matthew barged into the purple team cabin, where he informed Diego and Hamilton that a girl from his team was eaten by piranhas. After finding the body, the duo went to speak to Matthew and asked him for his name in order to add him to the suspect list, and was offended when the duo asked him if he was Natasha’s brother, although it is true. Matthew was spoken to again, after Clay confirmed that he was Rani’s boyfriend. When the duo asked him why he never told them, He answered by saying that he broke up with her, after catching her “make out” with Arturo Ramirez. Matthew was found innocent. However, Mia and Hamilton went to search for him, after Natasha offered to give them information concerning The New Olympians, if they found her brother alive. The found out per Sploder, that Matthew went to a mudpool which the camp director forbid the children from going to, due to beliefs that it is a home to alligators. The duo went there, where they caught Matthew in a wrestling match with a friend, and other boys watching them. Mia demanded that the boys leave the pool, and started scolding them, where one of the boys mocked Matthew over his sister’s clinginess. Bite Him Off Matthew came to the purple team cabin, panicking, demanding to speak to Hamilton. Hamilton and Mia went to check on him, where he broke down to tears, and revealed that his sister went missing. Afraid that Natasha may have been predated on by the slayer, they asked Matthew where he last saw her, where he revealed that she had a fight with him at his team’s outdoor camping site, where she ended up running away. Kill Them When They’re Young Due to him being Natasha’s brother, Matthew was added to the suspect list, in order for the team to inform him of his sister’s murder, which were news that devastated him. Matthew was later spoken to again after Mia and Hamilton found a pile he kept filled with Natasha’s letter to their father, asking to leave camp. Matthew revealed that he loved the camp, and didn’t want to leave it, and so he forbidden Natasha from using his phone, and kept all her letters, which was the main reason behind the quarrel they had, before Natasha was kidnapped. Matthew was found innocent, after Alyssa was found as the culprit, however he later came to Mia and Hamilton panicking asking for help. The duo went to check on him, where he instantly told them to go to the outdoor campsite and bring him his luggage, as he wants to leave the camp immediately. The duo did what they were asked, but out of curiosity, searched his luggage. To their surprise, they found a letter sent to Matthew from the Kinder Reaper telling him”YOU’RE NEXT”. The duo went immediately to Matthew, and convinced him to stay in camp, so that the duo can look after him, and catch the Kinder Reaper as soon as he tried to hurt Matthew. Unfortunately, although Matthew did what he was asked, Mia and Hamilton didn’t spy at him, and as a result he was murdered by the reaper. Case appearances *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale). *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery NWalkerGrimsdale.png|Natasha Walker, Matthew’s late half-sister KWalkerGrimsdale.png|Kasey Walker, Matthew’s stepfather